In a construction machine such as an excavator, an engine such as a diesel engine is used as a drive source. Exhaust gas emitted from the engine includes nitrogen oxides and particulate matter. Therefore, among the construction machines, there is one provided with an engine unit having an engine and an aftertreatment device for removing the nitrogen oxides and particulate matter included in the exhaust gas.
Disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a muffler formed by connecting an exhaust gas purification device and a muffler device, the exhaust gas purification device serving as an aftertreatment device for removing NOx (nitrogen oxides) and PM (particulate matter) from the exhaust gas. A muffler mount mounted with the muffler is mounted, with bolts, to mount brackets for supporting the engine in such a manner as to astride a hydraulic pump.